


PJO and HOO Future Children

by AZaz0123456789



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adults, F/F, F/M, Future, Kids, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZaz0123456789/pseuds/AZaz0123456789
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about PJO and HOO characters as adults with children.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter page thing

First, I am dyslexic and struggle with writing so if there is anything I could fix just tell me

Second, I don't know what I'm doing so this will probably suck

Third, non of the kids have set names some, some are just filler names. So, you can comment names for them and I will change them.

Chapters So Far:

Percy and Annabeth

Nico and Will

Frank and Hazel

Leo and Calypso

Katie and Travis

Clarisse and Cris

Thalia and Reyna


	2. Percy and Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All names are up for changing.

Annabeth, age 24, gives birth to twins. Percy is so exited and a little too protective. The twins are one girl and one boy. The eldest is the girl, and she is named (A). The second twin is named (B). ( please help i cant name people).

(A) has Annabeth's blond hair and Percy's sea green eyes. She is strong willed and bold. She knows all things poison and can control it. She is also very street smart and wields hidden blade (this is now assassins creed). however, she doesn't need weapons. She is very protective of her friends and her fatal flaw is loyalty. I don't a lot about what I'm going to write, however, I do know that that (A) and Nico and Will's eldest daughter are the best best friends. They are inseparable and know on can tell if they are dating or just friends. They will not conform or deny to the point that the question is driving everyone they know crazy (they find this very funny).

(B) Has blond hair and grey eyes. He is very smart and has a talent with animals. He is the only sibling that can talk to animals. He also has a power to see like an owl. he wields his words and a bow and arrow (Thalia taught him to shot). He loves to learn languages even though its really hard. He becomes know has the guy who knows everything and he becomes the translator for everyone.

Latter when Annabeth and Percy are 31 they have another child who is a girl named (C) (my names are very creative).

(A) and (B) are very protective of (C). (C) is very quiet and she loves water. She can water bend and use water for the healing of minor injuries. She relies a lot on her water bending, but she knows her way around a sword.

Side note I have a head cannon that Percy teaches his little sister to drive. Due to this she is a really bold reckless driver.


	3. Nico and Will

One day Hades calls Nico down to the underworld for an emergency. When Nico finds Hades in his throne room he sees small girls. They look of Korean descent. the older one (D) is trying to reach the younger one, but is being held back by skeletons. The younger one (E) is in tears sobbing also being held by skeletons as well she was screaming for (D) and (D) was trying to reassure her. (D) her clothes were burned and torn and she had scrapes covering her body. (E) also looked burned in scraping, but contrary to (D), (E)'s eyes and area around her eyes were completely burned. Taking one look at this scene Nico yelled "What are you doing, let them go" the skeletons look at Hades. Hades looked confused at this request, but waived for the skeletons to let them go and guard the doors instead. (C) immediately ran to (E) to comfort her. (E) cried into (D) shoulder and muttered "I can't see."

Nico walked up to Hades and said "what the hell happened." "Those two and their parents were in a terrible car crash," Hades said. "So what's the problem?" Nico replayed. "Well" Hades said "only the parents were supposed to die, not the two girls and with them dead there is going to be a whole butterfly effect and the worlds going to crumble." "So nothing crazy" Nico said sarcastically. “Umm so what do you do? Just bring them back to life?” questioned Nico. “I…can’t.” says Hades. “What, why not?” Nico said “Nevermind that we can talk in a minute.” Nico proceeded to walk over to the two girls. He introduced himself and comforted them and led them back to his room to let them relax and sleep. He talked to them before they fell asleep (D) told him that she was five and (E) was 3. He was worried for them so he got them some food and water and told them they should rest then went to figure something out with Hades.

Hades and Nico worked to find a solution but Hades explained that he could bring their souls to the surface and into their bodies but not heal their bodies enough for their souls to stay there. Nico decided to call Will to explain why he couldn’t come home for a while. Will is very concerned and said "bring me down there!" Nico tried to argue but lost and shadow traveled to get Will and bring him back down. When they appeared back in the underworld will made it clear that he was never shadow traveling again. He than asked who the girls were and if they were ok and how the situation was to be handled. Nico explained how they seemed to be doing. They both when to go see the girls. The girls were feeling better but were scared and confused. Will and Nico tried there best to explain the situation and comfort them. After a while of talking a getting to know each other and playing some games to make them more comfortable the girls where tired. Will and Nico tucked them in and wished them a good night then went to speak with Hades.

They started brainstorming and and Hades and Nico explain to will the problem they had. Will than said "Sounds like you need god level of healing. I'm suggesting we  
see if my Dad can help" They spent a few days trying to get Apollo to come down to the underworld. During this time Will and Nico took care of the girls being the only responsible adults how could roam the halls of the underworld. The girls were distraught over not being able to see their parents. Will and Nico tried their best to comfort them and take care for them.

Finally, Apollo came down to the underworld with many complaints about the place and Will and Nico explained the situation and Apollo thought for a moment and said "I suppose if Hades can keep the girls souls in their body long enough I could attempt to heal there bodies." So some how Apollo got a hold of the girls bodies and confirmed that he could do enough healing for them to live. Will and Nico went to share the good new with the girls at were exited. In a few hours Hades and Apollo got to work. Soon though the hard work of the god the girls were brought back to life, but it took a lot of godly magic. The girls were scraped bloody and (E) eyes were still burned very badly.Will and Nico ran to the girls and gave them hugs the (D) asked what do we do know. Nico looks at Will, his eyes asking a question. Will looks back at him with an expression that ya du of course. Then Nico asked the girls "would... would you what to come live... with us?" (D) looked at (E) whose face lit up and (D) said they would love to.

They also learn because the birth parents of (E) and (D) didn't do big celebrations for birthdays and the girls are so little they don't know the exact dates. Now they celebrate their Back to life day which they call a B-day so mortals just assume it's their birthday. Their B-day acts as a birthday so the day they were brought back to life is considered (D)‘s 5th B-day and (E)'s 3rd B-day and they just so happen to be exactly 2 years apart.

(D) is really sweet and caring. She is also a really good fighter. She has amazing hearing and recognition for sounds, smells, and feeling (like the feel of ground from Hades). She likes to wear silk fabric around her eyes to hide the burn scar because she is worried they would scare people.

(D) is really nice unless you say something about (E). (D) is also a little bolder than (E). The sisters are really close and they will always be each alibis for each other's lies so they don't get caught. (D) is very protective over (E) and all of the other kids are super protective over both of them even though they could easily defend themselves.

When they were brought back to life, they got powers from Apollo and Hades. Which the whole family learns when the powers arise. They can both do some sort of shadow traveling but they can just fade/travel/hide in just normal sunny/cloudy/dark/extremely bright conditions. (D) is good at healing and archery, but she commonly wields a sword. Ghosts/skeletons/the undead like both of them, but (D) is better at summoning them. Both girls tend to be able to sense the presence of each other as well as Will and Nico.  
Also as i said in the previous thing (D) and (A)(Percy and Annabeth's oldest daughter are the best of friends and are possibly dating. Which they will not confirm or deny.  
As for (E) one of Leo and Calypsos sons is (E) best friends.


	4. Frank and Hazel

After Hazel graduates from New Rome, her and Frank get married and in less then a year they have their first son. This son was assigned female at birth but as he grew up Hazel and Frank noticed that he wanted to dress and act like a boy. At first they thought he was just a girl who liked that stuff, but by the time he was 7 he made it clear that he was not a girl. Frank and Hazel accepted him as well as his teachers and friends and everyone who knew him. When their first son (F) was almost 5 Frank and Hazel had their second son (G).

(F) gets along amazingly with animals and he can temporarily take on characteristics of different animals. Such as the strength of a bear. random but he is also really god at the piano and singing, but he is really shy about it. (F) is a more quiet person and he is really helpful and gives good advice.

(G) Is much louder than (F) he is also very kind and can recognize where he is just by the feel of the ground and can sense things about the ground/ in the ground. When given the opportunity he loves to brag about how awesome his friends and brother are.

Both (F) and (G) can identify any mineral by sight. Hazel and the kids are used to seeing a "random" animal pop out of nowhere, Hazel finds it hilarious when Frank turns into their family dog for an hour or so. The first thing Frank did when the kids were old enough he taught them how to get out of Chinese finger traps.

The Zhang family and Di-Angelo-Solace have a weekly diner together.


End file.
